narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Sarada Uchiha
is a kunoichi from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team Konohamaru. Growing up without her father around, Sarada spent her life being curious about what kind of person he was, whether or not he cared for her and her mother - and for a time, questioning her own identity, until she was finally able to meet him and affirm that she had a loving family. During this journey, she became acquainted with Naruto Uzumaki - which ultimately led her to inherit his dream of becoming the Hokage. Background Sarada was born to Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. Since Sakura refused to leave Sasuke's side during his journey, even while she was pregnant, Sarada was born in one of Orochimaru's hideouts with Karin's help as a midwife. As such, no records of her birth were available at the Konoha Hospital.Chapter 700+2, page 6Chapter 700+10 She grew up in Konoha predominantly with just her mother, due to her father leaving on a long-term mission to search for the threat that Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was preparing for, although Sarada recalled her father holding her hand with her mother when she was a toddler, which hinted that he was part of her life for the first couple of years before leaving for his mission. At some point, Sarada became ill and afterwards, began wearing glasses. Due to her father's absence, Sarada frequently questioned where her father was, as well as her own identity.Chapter 700+2, pages 9-13 Personality Sarada's personality is derived from both her parents. Furthermore, Naruto Uzumaki noted that her mannerisms were those of her mother.Chapter 700+4, page 13 While she is friendly, sociable, and polite, she has a fierce temper similar to her mother's, and doesn't back down from an argument; she has also inherited Sakura's verbal tic, . Like her father, she keeps an aloof and calm demeanour, unless she is provoked.Chapter 700+1 Sarada has a close attachment to her parents, whom she affectionately calls "Papa" and "Mama", despite being apart from her father for many years. Unlike her parents in their childhood, Sarada is never overconfident nor obsessed with boys, but modest and treats her classmates nicely, especially her friends Chōchō Akimichi and Boruto Uzumaki. Despite Sarada often bickering with Boruto and her rivalry with him, they are close friends and she cares about him greatly. Sarada even went as far as to encourage her father to make Boruto his student after she witnessed how much effort he put in to trying to learn the Rasengan. When Sasuke finally did decide to accept Boruto as his student, Sarada became excited on Boruto's behalf. After he apprised her that he would protect her when she become the Hokage, Sarada blushed deeply and continued to do so while staring at him in amazement at the same time when he said that he wanted to become a ninja just like her father. Sarada is also a curious child; regardless of finding Boruto annoying, she tails him around the village, observing him. She comes to the conclusion that they indeed have something in common (both of them want to spend more time with their fathers). Sarada also has great respect for Naruto, and it was due to her admiration for him that she made it her goal to become Hokage.Boruto: Naruto the Movie Before her Academy graduation, Sarada questioned the meaning of a shinobi due the fact her father's duties as a shinobi kept him away from home for many years. Sarada has a good relationship with her mother, although she questioned the validity of her parents' marriage due to her mother's hesitation to talk about her father's absence and his mission, leading her suspect her parents were keeping secrets from her. As a result, she considered medical-nin to be secretive, even though her mother is hailed as a great medical-nin herself. It is also suggested Sarada is reckless like her mother, such as when Sarada secretly left the village to look for her father despite the danger she was putting herself in. When she mistakenly believed Sakura was not her biological mother, Sarada became distraught and in her anger, denounced any connection to her mother; however, Naruto was able to calm her down by telling her a real family is made out of love rather than blood, and Sarada decided Sakura was her mother no matter what.Chapter 700+7, page 25 Once Sakura confirmed Sarada was her biological child, Sarada, having already witnessed interactions between her parents that proved that they loved one another, agreed, stating that all that mattered was the bond between them, effectively reconciling with her mother. Much like her uncle, Itachi Uchiha, Sarada is very loyal to the village and is a firm believer in the Will of Fire, making her one of the few members of the Uchiha clan to not fall victimized to the Curse of Hatred. Due to Sasuke being absent for most of her life because of his mission, Sarada grew up not knowing her father. Over the years, she was always curious about her father and questioned her mother about his whereabouts countless times and she even became unsure about whether he really cared about the two of them at all. Growing up without a father was something that deeply troubled Sarada and seeing all of her friends and peers enjoying time with their own fathers, left Sarada craving for her father's affection. Despite Sarada's claims that she doesn't remember Sasuke at all, she apparently has some memories of him from her early childhood, such as him and Sakura holding her hands when she was a toddler; this hints Sasuke was more actively involved in her life before he left. Moments before she finally met with Sasuke, the excitement of seeing him for the first time in years awakened her Sharingan. Her initial impression of her father was disappointing due to Sasuke's seemingly cold indifference to her and his refusal to answer her questions regarding his absence, which greatly upset Sarada and even made her cry. Despite this, she still hoped to understand him more and have some kind of relationship with him. After the ordeal with Shin Uchiha and realising that Sasuke does indeed care very deeply for Sarada and her mother, her relationship with him improves significantly, shown where she was able to talk to her father with ease during their first family dinner together and her joy when he hugged her and affectionately poked her on the forehead before leaving to continue his mission. Although Sarada loves her father, she still doubted that he would come to watch her perform in the Chūnin Exams, and desires to follow a different path than him, but was said to be happier than even Sakura when he returned. Appearance Sarada has a fair skin complexion, and inherited the onyx hair and eyes of the Uchiha from her father. She has straight shoulder-length hair that parts on the right side of her forehead while tucked behind her ear on the right, framing the left side of her face. Her eyes are framed by a pair of red glasses, which were given to her by Karin. As noted by Naruto Uzumaki, for the most part she resembles Sasuke. In the epilogue, Sarada's outfit consisted of a pink jacket over a yellow jumper, underneath a high-collared white shirt with a red tie, red skirt and black open-toed boots. By the time of her academy graduation exam, Sarada wears a red sleeveless qipao shirt, similar to Sakura's second outfit, with the Uchiha crest on the back, a pair of light-coloured shorts, purple thigh-length stockings, black shinobi sandals and long purple arm warmers, similar to her father's first outfit. As a genin, she wears a Konoha forehead protector around her forehead with her bangs hanging over it. In Boruto, Sarada now wears a short sleeved qipao dress, similar to Sakura's original outfit in Part I, except that it reaches her upper thighs; it's held together with a white obi while underneath, is a white belt. She has replaced her arm warmers with black fingerless gloves, reaching up to her forearms. She has since discarded her shorts, stockings and shuriken holster and swapped her original sandals with high heeled ninja sandals. Abilities Sarada is stated to have inherited her father's talent, which convinced Chōchō that Sarada could easily pass her Academy graduation exam.Chapter 700+1 She likewise could single-handedly defeat dozens of Shin clones before her graduation, becoming an elite genin later on.Chapter 700+9''Boruto: Road to B, page 3 Sarada is also skilled in her clan's use of ninja tools, such as shurikenjutsu and wire strings, with the former being known as her specialty. Like her parents, she has a keen and analytical mind, being able to read situations and find the most rational solutions to them, even during battle. Chakra and Physical Prowess Like her mother, Sarada has excellent chakra control even before she became a genin. Thus, she can control and release it from a single point in her body with precise timing, bringing forth incredible strength. By doing so through her fists, she can release it as a tremendous force capable of upturning the area around her,Chapter 700+9 and sending opponents crashing while leaving craters behind. Sarada is agile enough to easily avoid a Shin clone's weapons before she awakened her Sharingan. She also has quick reflexes, able to intercept a sneak-attack from Shin's creature before it could capture her. Dōjutsu Sharingan Sarada manifested the Sharingan at age 11, spurred by the thoughts of meeting her father. Her Sharingan has one tomoe in each eye.Chapter 700+4, pages 16-17 With the Sharingan's predictive ability, Sarada was able to avoid a shuriken-sword that was directed at her. She also displayed the ability to see through genjutsu with them. Epilogue After Boruto asked his classmates to join him in pulling a prank, none of them joined him, but Sarada did follow and observe him from afar, keeping herself hidden behind him. Later when she arrived home, she told Sakura that boys are stupid, but remarked that Boruto and herself had some things in common, like their similar wishes towards their fathers.Chapter 700 Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that she and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Sarada questions the very meaning about becoming a shinobi and doesn't see why it was important. Soon, Sarada becomes depressed that everyone is training with, or spending time with, their fathers while she has never formally met her own father, who left when she was still an infant. When questioning the validity of her mother's marriage to her father, Sakura gets angry and accidentally destroys the house (apparently again), causing her to faint. Moving her mother to Shizune's place, Sarada returns to her home's ruins to retrieve their important belongings, only to discover that the picture of her mother and father together is a fake. This discovery leads Sarada to discover the existence of Karin who, like her, wears glasses and has an association with her father, visually disturbing her. She was later approached by Shizune, who was surprised by Sarada's doubts of her lineage. While Shizune insisted the young Uchiha's doubts were false, Sarada revealed she already knew there were no records of her birth in any hospital in Konoha. When she demanded Shizune tell her about it, Shizune simply stayed quiet with a regretful look like Sakura did, furthering Sarada's doubts. Later, after speaking with Mitsuki about the nature of identity crisis, and Chōchō's offhanded suggestion of leaving the village for self-discovery, Sarada decided to do just that. When she went to approach the Seventh Hokage for his blessings to leave the village as well as an idea as to where Sasuke and Karin might be, she overheard to her shock that Naruto has been in contact with Sasuke all this time and was going to meet with him. Sarada decided to follow the Hokage in hopes of finally meeting and asking her father for the truth. To her surprise, she was followed by Chōchō, who was blissfully unaware of Sarada's goals despite having similar ones. After the Hokage left, Boruto soon arrived with Mitsuki and a lunch prepared by the Hokage's wife for his trip. After Shikamaru told them the Hokage already left, an annoyed Boruto decided to leave it at that, until Sarada offered to take it to Naruto. While Boruto found the idea pointless, Sarada spoke of how important it was since it was made by someone who loves the Hokage. Seeing the determination in her eyes, without asking why, Boruto agreed to let her take the lunch, to which Chōchō joined Sarada. Soon afterwards, Chōchō became exhausted from running. They were then intercepted by a young boy named Shin, who surprised Sarada with his Sharingan and status as an Uchiha. Sarada is confused by this as her mother told her that her father was the last Uchiha. Shin was determined to take Sarada captive; Sarada and Chōchō quickly battled the boy. The fight was soon interrupted by Naruto, who already knew the kunoichi were following him. After a quick display of the Seventh Hokage's power, Shin was instructed by a small creature with the Sharingan as well to retreat, prompting him to teleport himself and the creature. With everything calming down, Naruto decided to let the two kunoichi join him and meet up with Sasuke. Wanting to know more about her father, she asked Naruto. He told her about how he was the best in his graduating class, handsome, and popular with the women, which made her happy, but was also sad to hear how anti-social he was. Finally, she was very happy to hear from Naruto that she inherited both her father's and her mother's positive traits. Later, as they finally approached the location where they were to finally meet her father, Sarada used the excuse of having to relieve herself to go on ahead of Naruto and Chōchō (who wanted to rest). She became excited to finally see her father again after so long, awakening her Sharingan in the process. Suddenly, she was approached by Sasuke himself. While initially tearfully happy to see him, Sarada became horrified as the estranged father, concerned it was the enemy and not realising it was his own daughter, drew his sword at Sarada. As Sasuke began his attack, a frightened Sarada called him "Papa", making Sasuke stop upon realising who she is. Naruto and Chōchō quickly arrived afterwards, to which Sasuke scolded Naruto for bringing children. Sarada, however, began asking many questions to her estranged father, only for Sasuke to simply tell her it didn't concern her. Heartbroken by her father's indifference towards her, Sarada ran out crying. Later, Naruto went to console the distraught girl, insisting to Sarada that her father was a good man despite his attitude, which failed to cheer her up, causing her to internally call out to her mother. Moments afterwards, Shin appeared again with his father. Sasuke quickly appeared to aid Naruto against this enemy. As Sasuke quickly faced off against the mysterious man, Sarada watched in awe when Sasuke quickly won the first scuffle, to which Naruto assured her that her father wasn't fighting seriously yet. The man then introduced himself as Shin Uchiha, shocking Sarada that he had the same name as his son. Adult-Shin then used his dōjutsu to manipulate Sasuke's sword into stabbing Naruto before he launched his blades at Sarada, forcing Sasuke to shield his daughter with his body. As adult-Shin went to strike again, Sakura appeared and quickly pummelled the man into submission. As Sakura began apologising for not giving her an honest heart to heart conversation sooner, Sasuke insisted it wasn't her fault. Suddenly, the Sharingan creature appeared again, teleporting both Shin, his son and Sakura. Afterwards, they headed to Orochimaru's hideout. Sarada asked Suigetsu to help her find out if Karin was her real mother. After running a DNA test from genetic samples retrieved from Karin's desk (which was Sarada's own umbilical cord) and Sarada's cheek, Suigetsu nonchalantly informed Sarada of her mother being Karin. After scolding Suigetsu, Naruto reminded Sarada that they were leaving to save her mother, only for her to reply in a fit of rage that Sakura was not her mother and that she wanted nothing to do with her. After a talk from Naruto, Sarada remembered moments with her mother, deciding she did want to save Sakura. With Sasuke's abilities awakened, he found Shin's hideout and manifested his Susanoo to take them there. Observing her father's power, she concludes that while he may not be the best person, he was impressive. Upon arriving at their destination, Sarada began wondering how her father really felt about Sakura. Despite her concerns, Naruto gave her a comforting looking, making her realise she only needed to focus on saving her mother first. They ultimately found Sakura engaged in battle with Shin. Sasuke quickly subdued Shin with Susanoo. As Sasuke checked on his wife's injuries, Sarada smiled with delight to see that her parents' love for each other was genuine. Shin then ordered his clones to distract the enemies while he escaped. Everyone watched in surprise as the clones all attacked him, with one of the clones simply explaining that they outgrew their need of him. Thousands of Shin clones of different builds and sizes then appeared. As Naruto and Sasuke fought them off easily, Shin attempted to escape and use his creature to capture Sarada and Chōchō. Sarada saw through this and quickly crushed the creature. She then joined the fight, amazing everyone by showcasing the same immense strength her mother learned to decimate the area and several Shin clones. After the battle came to a close, Sarada was embraced by her mother who voiced her relief of Sarada being okay. Sakura explained that she was aware of Sarada's doubts and insisted that she was her mother. Sarada agreed, adding that the only thing that mattered was that their hearts were connected. Turning her attention to her father, she asked him if he truly believed that he was connected to her mother, which he confirmed by saying that both he and Sakura have Sarada as a daughter, moving the young Uchiha to tears. After leaving the Shin clones at the Konoha Orphanage, they returned to the village where they met up with Chōji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka who had just returned from a mission. When Ino tried talking to Sasuke, Sarada interrupted her after mistakenly believing that the older kunoichi was attracted to her father, which amused Sakura. That night, Sarada had her first family dinner with Sasuke. After an unknown amount of time, Sarada and Sakura met with Sasuke at the village gates as Sasuke prepared to leave to continue his mission. When Sarada showed sadness at the prospect of her father leaving again, Sasuke surprised her by pulling her into a hug before he affectionately poked her on the forehead saying that he would see her again soon, making Sarada smile. Sarada would look confused, as her mother leaned in to receive the same sort of affection from her father. She then waved goodbye to her father as he left. At the Academy, Sarada was approached by Boruto who thanked her for delivering the lunch to his father. Sarada replied, however, that it was she who should be thanking him for giving her the opportunity to realise her dream to become Hokage, which Boruto scoffed at. When she returned home, Sarada looked at the new photo that she had taken with both of her parents and smiled happily. Boruto: Naruto the Movie After becoming a genin, Sarada is assigned to Team Konohamaru with Boruto and Mitsuki. During a mission to capture a giant panda, Sarada gets into an argument with Boruto over whether it is a normal panda or an aggressive bear that looks like a panda. When Boruto shows off his prodigious talent and gets in the way of Sarada's attack by using multiple shadow clones, Sarada scolds him for being reckless and makes a resolution to herself not to lose to Boruto. After Konohamaru subdues the bear with the use of a Kote, he gives them a demonstration of the device's abilities and uses it to create a Rasengan and launch it through the air, leaving Sarada and her team-mates greatly impressed. However, the Rasengan actually veers off course and ends up destroying a farmer's house, angering the locals. When they report to Naruto after the mission, she becomes worried about Boruto after the boy argues with his father for always working and warns him to not miss Himawari's birthday party. Afterwards, Sarada and Mitsuki meet with Boruto to get him to take part in the Chūnin Exams with them. When Boruto declares that he does not want to take part in the Exams, he and Sarada get into an argument which results in Sarada scolding him by saying that he is getting in the way of her achieving her dream to become Hokage. Boruto retorts that if she wants to be Hokage, she should spend the rest of her life alone otherwise it will cause issues for those around her. Sarada realises that Boruto is simply upset because of his father not being able to spend enough time with him and tries to cheer Boruto up by encouraging him to take the Exams with them so that they can show their amazing abilities to Naruto. When asked by Boruto if she thought her father would watch her in the Chūnin Exams, Sarada said she doubted it. After briefly discussing Sasuke with her team-mates, Mitsuki says that his parent told him that Sasuke was the only person who could fight evenly with Naruto, causing both Sarada and Boruto to become curious about Mitsuki's parentage. However, just before Mitsuki can reveal to them who the parent is, Hinata and Himawari arrive to pick up Boruto for Himawari's birthday party. As Boruto begins training with Konohamaru in order to learn the Rasengan, Sarada watches him from afar. After days of hard work, Sarada observes as Boruto shows Sasuke his new Rasengan, but when Sasuke comments on its small size, Boruto mistakes it as a sign of disappointment and runs off. Sarada confronts her father and explains to him that he doesn't know Boruto and that working hard is not something he does often and that it was a miracle he had even trained for as long as he did. However, Sasuke explains to Sarada that he was not disappointed in Boruto's Rasengan, and decided that he would take Boruto on as his student, much to Sarada's delight. On the day of the first test of the Chūnin Exams, as Sarada prepared to head out, she was seen off by Sakura. Sarada noted that her mother seemed to be in higher spirits now that her father had come home, causing Sakura to blush and become embarrassed. Sarada laughs and says that she can tell these sorts of things about her mother before running off. The first round of the Chūnin Exams is a true or false quiz regarding a question about the fifth volume of the Ninja Tactician Investigative Memoir series. When asked about this by Boruto, Sarada said she read the four volumes but wasn't aware of a fifth. Sarada asks Boruto which answer he thinks her father would choose, he replies with false because he's not the conventional type. Sarada opts to pick the opposite answer because she wants to take a different path than him. When it is revealed that both answers are incorrect, each team is unexpectedly dropped into a pit with a lake of ink at the bottom. Sarada attaches wire to Boruto's jacket while Mitsuki grabs hold of her hand and extends his arm to keep them all from falling into the ink and points out that the ink spread across into the second pit as well and Sarada deduces the quiz was a sham all along, since there wasn't even a fifth volume and that anyone who falls into the ink is disqualified. The second round had the genin teams fight each other, competing for flags. While Boruto stayed behind to protect their flag, Sarada and Mitsuki went on to obtain other teams' flags, and Sarada told him they were counting on him to help the team pass the round. Sarada became concerned for Boruto when he was attacked by another genin and wanted to go back to help him, but was told by Mitsuki to keep going while he went back to assist Boruto. Using her Sharingan, she was able to see through a genjutsu that another team had placed around their flag and was able to retrieve it, thus securing victory for her team. When they regrouped, Sarada told Boruto that he should be happier about passing the second round, before commenting that his eyes were even bluer than Naruto's, making him blush. In the third round, she easily defeats her opponent, Tarui, and was embarrassed when Sakura proudly cheered for her from the audience. Sarada was greatly impressed when Boruto defeated Shikadai, but was saddened to find out that Boruto has been cheating throughout the exam and was disqualified. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki attack, Sarada and Mitsuki help evacuate children from the area and is saved by her father when she is nearly crushed by falling debris. Kinshiki attacks them soon after, however he was stopped by Shikamaru's Shadow Sewing Technique, allowing for Sasuke and Sarada to join Naruto and Boruto in facing Momoshiki. Upon seeing Momoshiki's impressive strength, Sarada becomes fearful of the new enemy and falls to her knees. Naruto ultimately sacrifices himself to protect Sarada, Sasuke and Boruto from Momoshiki's jutsu. After Momoshiki and Kinshiki left, Sarada watched over Boruto as he lay unconscious in the hospital and was relieved when he finally woke up. She also become concerned for Boruto when he discovered that his father had sacrificed himself to save them. When Sasuke, Boruto and the rest of the Kage prepared to travel to a different dimension to rescue Naruto, Sarada was present to see them off and was asked by Boruto to look after the village. After Momoshiki and Kinshiki were defeated, Sarada and her teammates are given a mission to capture the giant panda that was running loose through the village. Sarada was still angry at Boruto for cheating despite his many apologies. Sarada asks Boruto if he now wishes to become Hokage, to which Boruto says that he doesn't, but when Sarada becomes Hokage, he will be her right-hand man and he will protect her, which causes her to blush deeply. Boruto also says he is aiming to be a shinobi like her father and he will follow his own ninja way, eliciting her to stare at him in amazement while blushing at the same time. Sarada, Boruto and Mitsuki then leap off of the Hokage Rock and into the air. In the post credits, Sarada and Boruto captured the wild panda and fight whether it was a panda or a bear. Boruto once again questioned Mitsuki about who his parents were, to which the latter revealed he was the son of Orochimaru. Sarada was shocked and asked if Orochimaru was his mother or father (due to his androgynous features), and Mitsuki replied that it didn't matter, much to her confusion. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * is the Japanese pronunciation of the Portuguese word "salada". Her name is also derived from Saraswati, the Hindu goddess of knowledge. It is also the name of Sarada Devi; wife and spiritual counterpart of Ramakrishna. * In ''Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, Sarada is capable of infusing her weapons with Lightning Release chakra and use it in conjunction with her enhanced strength. She also shows skills with Fire Release nature transformation and her skills in shurikenjutsu in the game. Quotes * (To her mother about Boruto) "But you know… actually… he resembles me a little. When it comes to Papa… it's really shannaro!"Chapter 700, page 18 * (To herself about being a ninja) "I don't get it… so what if you pass that exam? What are all of them trying to become? Ninja…? So what if you become a ninja? What the hell does being a ninja mean? Ninja this, ninja that… this sucks."Chapter 700+1, page 4 * (To Boruto about bento made from his mother) "And, a bento isn't for just eating, right? A meal prepared for you especially by a loved one…"Chapter 700+3, page 6 * (To Naruto after believing Karin is her real mother) "Why should I go help someone who isn't my mother or even anything to me!!! I kept quiet for so long, I don't know anything about anyone anymore!" * (To her mother) "After all, we have our memories and our feelings… And the most important thing of all is that our hearts are connected." * (To Boruto after realising her dream) "It's not like I could deliver lunches to everyone in the whole village, so… instead… I've decided to become Hokage." * (To Boruto) "I'm choosing a different path from my Papa and becoming Hokage!" References id:Sarada Uchiha pl:Sarada Uchiha